Seguir adelante
by Kastanie31
Summary: Basado en el episodio Réquiem. One shot. Respecto a lo sucedido desde el punto de vista del enmascarado azul. SPOILER de los últimos dos capítulos de la 4ta temporada.


**Hola! Bienvenido a mi primer One Shot. Una historia después de ver Réquiem. Totalmente hecho en el momento; yo... sólo quería expresar algo de ello.**

 **Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen ni nada de la franquicia. Agradecimientos a Nick Viacom sus propietarios y a sus creadores Eastman y Laird por darnos este gran universo Tmnt.**

Seguir adelante:

Leonardo camino por un vaso de agua. No era usual que sintiera la garganta seca a media noche pero con tantas cosas pasando alrededor era imposible no sentirse fatigado. Noto la puerta del dojo abierta, su sensei solía cerrar todo por la noche y le sorprendió ver la puerta corredera abierta. Se asomó y vio a Splinter de rodillas en el suelo sobre la luz debajo del árbol sus respiraciones lentas y tenues.

"Esta meditando" Noto. Queriendo dar a su sensei un tiempo a solas quiso retirarse pero, había algo que lo inquietaba y era su expresión, parecía estarse esforzando demasiado en entrar cuando en realidad siempre tuvo facilidad en ello, a no ser que pasara algo...

-Un buen descanso es necesario para todo ser vivo, tal vez no este dando el mejor ejemplo ahora...

Se encogió un poco con un ligero rubor en su mejilla al ser descubierto. Splinter permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba y sentaba en la misma posición en su frente.

-Uh... sensei pasa algo?

-Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. Ustedes son ninjas completos por lo que estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Lealtad, fuerza, verdad, honor, compasión representan cada una de esas virtudes... en especial tu hijo mío - Abrió los ojos y notó la vacilación de su hijo, un tanto avergonzado en ese instante.

-Gracias sensei. Aún creo que nos falta mucho por aprender.

-Si, pero con respecto a mi ya he acabado de darles todo lo que podía. Lo que vayan a aprender en adelante vendrá de sus decisiones. Y se que los cuatro con nuestros amigos, lograrán salir adelante de lo que se les interponga. Sin importa lo que suceda y lo duro que los acontecimientos afecte a todos.

Leo miró a Splinter con preocupación. Sus palabras eran tan cálidas como siempre pero por alguna razón empezaba a tener miedo.

-Aún hay mucho que puedes enseñarnos. Yo... sé que si.

-Ahora es tu responsabilidad llevar el entrenamiento de tus hermanos. Aconsejarles, guiarlos. Serás su maestro, un gran maestro.

-Se... sensei...- hablo con miedo - Qué está sucediendo? ...Porqué está...?

-Es tarde- Le detuvo con una seña de su mano. -No deben aflojar su entrenamiento por más que alcanzarán todos los grados del Dan. Te deseo una buena noche hijo mío- Puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que vea sus ojos y le sonrió. -Me han hecho muy felices en todos estos años y me enorgullece en lo que se han convertido. No te preocupes por demás Leonardo, siempre tendrás a tu familia en tu corazón, ninguna distancia puede romper ese lazo.

No entendía porque le hablaba de ese modo y de la nada quiso abrazarle. Él no era muy afecto a las muestras de cariño, no al grado de Raphael pero si mantenía distancia con ellas, pero no lo hizo. Un "Haí sensei" salio de su boca, se sentia tan desanimado ahora pero no quería admitir esa debilidad. Splinter lo condujo a la puerta agarrandolo del hombro y por unos leves instantes ese contacto era todo lo que necesitaba...

Condujo con rapidez rogando que no fuera nada malo, sin embargo sus sentidos gritaban lo contrario. Splinter no meditaria tanto de no ser porque algo le preocupara, algo muy malo. Su corazón latía tan rápido, no le importaba los autos que rebasaba con rapidez todo lo que quería era llegar, lo más pronto posible.

 _Por favor..._

Su respiración acelerada era lo único que mantenía sus emociones a raya, y es que era él destructor; Abril estaba aterrada cuando les llamo, estaba tan preocupado y sin embargo pensaba contradictoriamente que era su sensei, la persona más fuerte y honorable que conocío jamás.

 _Sólo un poco y ya..._

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Tenía miedo de mirar pero debía. Su corazón se detuvo, era lo peor que pudiera haber visto en su vida...

Ahí estaba el, más un monstruo que hombre subiendo el tejado levantando las cuchillas apuntando a su corazón, y Splinter de espaldas, no se daba cuenta.

El mundo entero se cayó, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en ese instante y grito. No había calma, autocontrol, nada más que profundo terror. Era tarde... tarde para todos, para su padre.

Lo siguiente fue un frenesí como una película de horror. Corrió, no se dio cuenta que sus hermanos corrían a su lado con los mismos rostros extendiendo las manos tratando en vano amortiguar su caída.

 _-Noooo!_

No le importaba quien estuviera a lado. Ni siquiera si el destructor seguía por ahí ahora que su mundo se rompía. Podía oír a sus hermanos tan dolidos como él, conectados por el dolor y la tristeza lloraron los cuatro.

Y entonces se acordó.

 _Splinter lo llamo ese día al dojo y él estuvo nervioso por que había fallado en la kata, fue el único que no la logró hacer y tenía miedo de que se lo mencionara._

 _Splinter no dijo nada y siguio mirandole desde su posicion arrodillada. Así que agachó su cabeza creyendo notar su molestia. Y entonces, de su atras sacó unas katanas gemelas._

 _-Leonardo- Inició con firmeza, confianza, calidez como el discurso de un guerrero a otro -Tienes valor, fuerza y entrega. Aún eres joven pero sé que llegarás a dominarlas, requiere dedicación y sé que la posees. Cargaras con una gran responsabilidad un día y estoy seguro... que dejo esto en buenas manos.- Y se las ofreció._

 _Tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Tomó ambas armas y sintió su peso; aún era mucho para el pero aprendería a llevarlas eso era seguro. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, sus ojos llenos de luz notaban el grandioso brillo que emitía. Tan puro..._

 _No debían ser manchadas..._

Suspiro. Llevaba un buen rato sólo, ...pensando. Necesitaba a su padre y mucho. Quería venganza deseaba tanto hacer pagar a destructor por todo el dolor que les había causado.

Y bajo la vista a sus armas.

 _No..._

No podía actuar de esa forma, un brillo como ese no debería ser manchado por un acto tan bajo y cruel, no es lo que Splinter quería. No estaba con él pero de alguna forma aún estaba ahí... sus enseñanzas. Guardó sus armas, cerró los ojos y respiró.

Splinter le encomendó una misión e iba a cumplirla, por él, por sus hermanos, haría lo necesario. El destructor debía ser detenido y eso harían, no con deshonor, ni crueldad. Sino según sus enseñanzas. Como familia.

Los guiaria según su corazón, no iba a cambiarse a si mismo con rencor, guiarlos con amor como hacia su padre.

Y por él... iban a acabar esto. Unidos, seguirán hacia adelante.

 ***Carita triste* Espero que este final les haya hecho sentir un poco mejor. :D**

 **Por cierto. El espíritu de Splinter es quien avisa a Leo que el destructor sige vivo sólo que aquí no lo mencionó exactamente.**

 **Tenía el grito de terror de Leo rondando una y otra vez en mi cabeza y por eso creo que escribí esto. Una historia del enmascarado azul y ahora sólo te queda ver Owari. Ya disponible en español pero no así en castellano. D: En fin creo que terminó con esto...**

 ** _Mi propio réquiem:_**

 _Un maestro, un guía, un padre..._

 _Te extrañaremos Maestro Splinter. Lo difícil que a veces era mantener el equilibrio entre padre y sensei porque tu corazón decía Ve! Protegelos de todo... pero tan difícil como era; aún más tras entrar en guerra desde la primera aparicion del destructor._

 _Intentando siempre estar ahí pero tambien cuidando el crecimiento personal de cada uno, dejandolos cometer sus propios errores, aprender de ellos y recordarles que no importa que pase la familia siempre va a estar ahí para consolarte y sostenerte. Enseñandoles a enfrentar la vida, siempre levantarse por duro que sea, a dejar ir, a no fallarse a uno mismo por sobre las cosas, a respetar la decisión de uno y tirar de el cuando sea necesario, ...a sobrevivir sin su maestro... Padres no son perfectos, pero intentaste ser lo que tus hijos necesitarán y era por esa intensa humanidad, severidad y fortaleza que te queremos tanto. Y aún desde la otra vida tu recuerdo sigue dándoles fuerza para continuar... Hay tanto por decir... Hamato Yoshi, más tarde Splinter, luego sensei pero siempre un padre..._

 _Siempre te recordaremos..._

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
